


[Podfic of] True Believers / written by snickfic

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Community: halfamoon, Female-Centric Podfic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's a traitor, the other demons want her head on a platter, and none of them even bothers to ask why she's doing it. Almost none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] True Believers / written by snickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Believers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450739) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



[cover art](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html) by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6vb7h0xe3kfadj2tzeb7ctgvxxnaum8y.mp3) |  5.1 MB | 00:05:18  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xl4n31x4x1u96gmfkqntgdd5g3ya2z1i.m4b) | 3.5 MB | 00:05:18  
  
_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
